


Winterpool

by Anarchys_Anarchist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bucky Barnes, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchys_Anarchist/pseuds/Anarchys_Anarchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of random drabbles from tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omega

**Alphas, To be strong, protective, leader, usually dominate.**

  
**Beta, helpful, compassionate, neither willing to control nor to submit.**

  
**Omega, caring, protective, usually submissive.**

  
When children are young, they are told stories about being bonded to the perfect alpha, or omega in an alpha’s case. It’s what most dream of. Wade Wilson was not one of these dreamers. To most of society a perfect omega did whatever the alpha said, but not to him.

Wade thought an omega should be able to speak their mind, and be heard, not shut out. he always knew that if he ever found his perfect omega, they would fight him on things they believed in. Little did he know how right he was.

Bucky was an omega with thoughts that weren’t considered normal. He spoke and wanted to be heard. He fought, when most would bear their necks. Most thought him to be a beta, until his heat came, after which they would always treat him differently. So when he ran into Alpha Wade Wilson, he expected the same thing to happen.

  
“Omegas are not just some prizes!” Bucky shouted at Nick Fury, “you can’t just try to give them off for political gain.”

  
“They gave up their rights when they decided to work for SHIELD, just like you Barnes, now shut or I’ll give you off too.”

  
Wade had been standing in the back of the room, messing with one of his knives. When he heard what fury said, he stopped. “What in the hell does a Beta like you know, Fury?” He asked. “Besides for the fact that what you are doing is illegal, look it up dumbass, but telling Barnes, AKA the Winter Solider, AKA All- around-badass, to shut up just because he’s an omega?”

  
Bucky looked over at the strange alpha, “what do you care?”

  
“You’re different then other omegas, so what?” Wade answered. “Doesn’t mean shit besides the fact that you can stand on your own goddamn feet.”

  
Wade walked over to Fury and grabbed the beta by the neck, “now If you’ll excuse us, we need to have a little talk. Call me sometime if you want?”


	2. Beta

**Alphas, To be strong, protective, leader, usually dominate.**

**Beta, helpful, compassionate, neither willing to control nor to submit.**

**Omega, caring, protective, usually submissive.**

Alphas were held in high esteem. Betas second to them, and then omegas. No one really knew why this was, but that was how society ran.

Unlike omegas betas did not go in to heat. Instead, when they found their perfect alpha, they imprinted on them. This imprint, if not excepted by the alpha, could kill the beta. This little fact of life is what scared Bucky the most. He knew that when and if he found his alpha, he could end up dead, even after everything he ad already lived threw.

Bucky’s fear only became worse when the day came that he met Wade Wilson.

________________________________________

Wade Wilson was a feared alpha. most stayed away unless they wished to contract him for a job. To Wade, this was a perfect life. He didn’t have to worry about not living up the par with anyone or anything. About not recognizing his beta, when he finally met him. That was the one fear he had since childhood.

Wade’s fear only became worse when the day came that he met Bucky Barnes.

________________________________________

The SHIELD building commonly had ‘superheros’ in it. So it wasn’t all that uncommon for them to meet, even if it was for the first time. When Wade Wilson and Bucky Barnes met, the whole world seem to stop.

“H-hi?” Bucky asked, not really sure what was happening.

“Uh- hi.” Wade was frozen, could this be his beta?

“I’m Bucky… I think I just imprinted on you…” The words came out in a near whisper.

“Oh thanks the gods.” Wade pulled the beta in front of him into a shocked kiss. “I was worried I’d miss you.” He gave a small laugh.

“So. You accept me?” Bucky couldn’t believe this, all his fears, he never needed them.

“Hell yeah, time the end of time.” Wade grinned and kissed his beta again.


	3. Bucky's worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky thinks he may not be good enough for Wade.

Wade knew he was getting into trouble with his beta, but there really was nothing going on. The omega in the R&D department kept coming after him, not the other way around. He only wanted and need his Bucky. No one else.

“Look, we’re just friends, okay? Sure, Lena is an omega, but that doesn’t automatically mean there’s anything between us!” Wade defended himself to his beta one night, after he returned from a day at SHIELD. “I promise, nothing is going on, I only have eyes for you.”

“Right, and those pheromones she’s giving off have nothing to do with you being friends with her, right?”  Bucky crossed his arms.  He knew he was being petty and jealous, but he couldn’t stop himself. He loved Wade, but if Wade wanted an omega, there was nothing he could do to stop the other man.

“Bucky, look at me. Wade pulled of his mask and waited until his beta looked him in the eyes, “The only person, beta or otherwise, I want is you. You are my everything.” He started kissing at Bucky’s face. “I love you.” He kissed his nose. “More.” His cheeks. “Than.” His chin. “Killing people.” He finally kissed his lips.

Bucky knew in Wades own screwed up way that he was held over everything else in Wades’ life, and to him, that was a little hard to believe, but, he did. “Thank you, Alpha.” Bucky whispered.

“Come on. Let’s go get some smoothies for your favorite shop.” Wade grinned and nuzzled the other man’s neck. “It’ll make you feel better. Plus I want to spoil you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know it's short.


End file.
